The Simpsons
The Simpsons is a popular animated situation comedy of the late 20th century and early 21st century created by Matt Groening. The Simpsons' characters remained popular even in the 31st century. Some characters from The Simpsons make background appearances in episodes of Futurama and in return, Futurama has appearances on The Simpsons. The Simpsons has been going on for 30 years. Instances of The Simpsons in Futurama *In "The Tip of the Zoidberg", Fry has the Simpsons jaundice. *In "When Aliens Attack", Bender strangled Fry and Fry's facial expression looks like Bart when Homer strangled. *Blinky, the three-eyed fish, appears in "Space Pilot 3000" while Fry goes through the tubes underwater, and also in "T.: The Terrestrial" in a fish bowl in Jrrr's bedroom. *In "My Three Suns", one of the badges Bender steals has Homer's face on it. *Bart Simpson appears as a talking doll on the "Big Piece of Garbage. *Dan Castellaneta, the voice of Homer and others, is the voice of the Robot Devil. *In "Hell Is Other Robots", when Fry goes to Old New York, there is a love heart on the wall with the initials H.S. and M.B. This is an allusion to the characters Homer and Marge Simpson (née Bouvier). *Homer and Bart appear as prize dolls in a Coney Island game in "Mars University". *In "Leela's Homeworld", the balloon has a picture of Bart's ear and shin. *The opening subtitle of "Why Must I Be a Crustacean in Love?" is From the network that brought you The Simpsons. *In the episode Jurrasic Bark, Fry's dog, Seymour goes to the local minigolf course in search of Fry. The gate of the minigolf course has a sign that reads "Because someone inconsiderate created an unsanitary condition, the windmill green is closed until further notice." This is a reference to the Simpsons episode "Natural Born Kissers". *In "How Hermes Requisitioned His Groove Back", Leela says "Why you little..." to Professor Farnsworth. *Hank Azaria, the voice of Apu, Moe, and others, is the voice of Harold Zoid. *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon's head and Matt Groening's head appear in the Head Museum in "Space Pilot 3000" and Bender's Big Score. *In the episode "In-A-Gadda-Da-Leela", Bender talks about some shows from the past, including one called The Pimpsons. *In "Lrrreconcilable Ndndifferences", Matt Groening guest stars as himself at Comic-Con. Bender asks him when he is going to produce another Simpsons Movie. Groening, displeased, zaps Bender with a laser gun, causing Bender to shout Homer Simpson's catchphrase, D'oh! *In "When Aliens Attack", Krusty the clown appears as a possessed character out of the crowds of people possessed due to some sort of confusion. Instances of Futurama in The Simpsons *In the Season 10 episode "Treehouse of Horror IX" David X. Cohen's pseudnoymn is David "Watch Futurama" Cohen. *In the Season 10 episode "Mayored to the Mob" Uter wears a Futurama T-shirt. This episode aired 3 months before futurama started. *In the Season 11 episode "Missionary Impossible" Bender appears in a FOX telethon *In the Season 12 episode "HOMЯ" In the couch gag, the Simpsons come out from tubes, like in Futurama a yellow Fry comes from one of them. *In the Season 14 episode "Bart vs. Lisa vs. The Third Grade" Bender is one of the TV characters Bart hallucinates and sees the kids turns into. *In the Season 14 episode "Helter Shelter" A model of the Planet Express Ship can be seen on Comic Book Guy's shelf. Not just that but a model of Bender is also seen two shelf's above. *In the Season 15 episode "I, D'oh-Bot" Bender's name appears on a videotape fighting Killhammad Aieee. *In the Season 15 episode "My Big Fat Geek Wedding" Matt Groening appears as himself billed as the creator of futurama *In the Season 15 episode "Catch Em if You Can" In the video store, there's a poster for Futurama in the background. *In the Season 15 episode "Fraudcast News" Jeremy Freedman yells: "Why did they have to cancel Futurama?!" before jumping off a mountain. *In the Season 16 episode "Future-Drama" Bender appears when Homer and Bart pass through the tunnel; John DiMaggio guest stars as the voice of Bender. The episode's title is a reference to Futurama as well. Moe's clone was made out of Moe's back fat, just like how Cubert was made. *In the Season 19 episode "That 90's Show" Homer mentions events that happened in the 1990's. He then mentions "The struggling Matt Groening created Futurama". This implies that Futurama is a TV show in The Simpsons universe just as The Simpsons is a TV show in the Futurama universe. *In the Season 18 episode "Homerazzi", Sideshow Mel eats the American Flag just as Dr. Zoidberg did in "A Taste of Freedom". *In the Season 22 episode "Love Is A Many Strangled Thing", as the episode starts, the Planet Express ship appears and the Futurama theme song is heard. When the camera zooms into "P" in SIMPSONS, The Simpsons theme song follows. *In the Season 23 episode "Beware My Cheating Bart", at the end of this episode, it zooms out of Springfield and into outer space, Fry and Leela can be seen sitting on an asteroid. *In the Season 25 opening sequence of Teehouse of Horror XXIV, the Hypnotoad can been seen in front of Lisa. The opening sequence was directed by Guillermo del Toro.'The Simpsons': Guillermo del Toro on creating the epic opening to 'Treehouse of Horror XXIV', Entertainment Weekly, October 3, 2013 *In Season 26, Futurama will crossover with The Simpsons in one full episode. The plot will revolve around bad boys Bender and Bart: “Bender has to come back from the future to kill Bart because there’s something that Bart does now that makes the future really, really, really bad, Harlan Ellison will lend his voice to a different episode in season 25. The cast members who will be featured in the episode are Billy West, Katey Sagal, John DiMaggio, Phil LaMarr, and Maurice LaMarche."'The Simpsons' to join forces with 'Futurama' for crossover episode", Entertainment Weekly, July 20, 2013 *In one episode there is a ride called Futurama in the amusement park Futurama/Simpsons Infinitely Secret Crossover Crisis Comic The Futurama/Simpsons Infinitely Secret Crossover Crisis is a two part crossover between the animated series Futurama and The Simpsons, both created by Matt Groening. It was published in 2002 and 2003 by Bongo Comics. A sequel, Simpsons/Futurama Crossover Crisis II, was published in 2005. References Category:Real World Articles Category:Futurama Category:The Simpsons